


The Room

by BluBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Based off the prompt that there's a paper with the date and time you will die.





	

Whiteness… That’s all I take in as I open my eyes. A Shiny desk lay before me, with a single steel chair. I sit up slowly my back creaking like old floor boards.my head spins as I pull myself up to my feet, taking in the fact that the room has no viable doors or windows. 

There are no sounds... No birds, not even the hum of electricity. I take a few steps dragging the chair with a horrible screech, then sliding on to it and examining the desk. ‘Hmm.’ I think to myself as I spot the paper laying before me. I’d decide against looking at it and sit tapping my fingers, as my eyes catch the seal of a door in front of me. I’d scramble to my feet, prying and fiddling with the door. It takes me a few minutes of trying to figure that it’s truly locked and won’t open. I Walk sadly back to the chair and sit with my feet on the desk, as I lift the paper up examining the blank page.

‘Maybe... Just a small look.’ I whisper curiosity forcing me to turn the page over. My eyes widen as I taken in what I’m reading. I quickly sit up from my weird head on the table position and run at the wall yelling “No!” I head butt the wall but it’s covered in soft padding and absorbed the impact. I slide down the wall anger bubbling behind my eyes. ‘No…no...No’ I Rock silently to the noise of my own heartbeat.  
I open my eyes to darkness, the light that had filled the room earlier had diminished. I begin clawing at the wall, ripping at the soft padding, determination filling my veins. I continue to rip apart the fabrics till I get to solid wall. My anger fizzes away at the sight of bricks, a small compartment is also in the bricks, but made of another hard material. ‘There is no escape for me.’ echoes mock me in my head. I won’t take it like this. The paper lands harsh and crumpled on the floor. I reach into the small box compartment and pull out a vial. 

‘Eternal slumber.’ I heard about it before, being used to let the elders die peacefully in their dreams. I'd rather rewrite this so called death and place it here… where my dreams could be contained in this room and I could live happily in my sleep. 

I’d slide down the wall, the paddling making my blanket and pillows. I take a small sip from the vial quickly placing it back in the compartment above me, before curling up and taking one last look at the white room. I Picture it full of colours as black invades my sight. Sweet dreams’ my mother whispers as I greet her willingly. My eyes fall shut a smile on my drowsy face…”goodnight” I manage to whisper before the world before me disappears….

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my English class.. One of my first original things.. It's really bad XP


End file.
